User blog:BasaltWolfED145RS/Epic Rap Battles of ERBWiki Semi-Finals: BasaltWolfED145RS vs AnimaShaun
(Shaun walks to a graveyard, he sees a tombstone, and walks toward it, which says, “R.I.P. John. Cause of death: killed by an asshole.” He places a wedge of cheese by it.) Shaun: *sigh* It’s been a while John. Sorry that this happened to you, Kurai is a fucking asshole, which is why it says that one your tombstone I guess… (Shaun notices something behind him, he turns around and get’s in a stance, only to find a Beyblade Spinning.) Shaun: 'Basalt? '' (The Beyblade then glows and transforms into Basalt’s human form, HyperJacob96) 'Basalt: '''Yo! ''(He notices AnimaShaun is confused) Yeah, I can switch forms at will. Pretty useful for scaring people! ^_^ 'Shaun: '…Ok then…what are you doing here? 'Basalt: '''Just looking at the aftermath of the mess Kurai made,,,gosh dangit, those are commas!! How the fuck do I keep doing this?!?!? ''(Note: Anyone who has been on chat with me might get the reference…) '''Shaun: …wut? Basalt: '''…nothing…By the way, it’s time. '''Shaun: '''Dinner time? '''Basalt: (facepalm) NO YOU IDIOT!!!! It’s time for the final semi-final round of the ERB Wiki!! Shaun: '''Oh. Who’s my opponent? '''Basalt: '''You’re looking at him. '''Shaun: '''Ok…wait, I thought I beat you already!!! 'Basalt: '''Long story, let’s just start before I waste anybody else’s time. '''Shaun: '''Ok… ''(They get into position, but no beat starts…) 'Shaun: '...uhhhhhhhhhh….wh— '''Basalt: —Ugh, hold on… (finds a man in bunny pajamas, and slaps him) ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!?!?!?! YOU’RE WASTING EVERYONE’S TIME!!!! WE’RE STARTING!!!!! '''Guy in PJ's: '''Why? I'm trying to sleep!!! I use this voice for all battles, give me a break!!! '''Basalt:' Just start... Guy in PJ’s: 'Ok, ok, fine!! ''(clears throat) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ERB WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANIMASHAUN!! VS!! BASALTWOLF!!!! BEGIN!!!! '''BasaltWolf: (Start at 0:49) And now finally, all of you guys have been waiting for this to come, Where I kick AnimaShaun’s ass, and leave him all numb! You may have defeated me before, but I came back and beat Hawk! If you think you can beat me again, you’re gonna need a lot of luck! And remember John is dead, you don’t have any support So now I’ll kill you so your death is worse than the one in your Halloween short! Go ahead and take a shot, takes some steroids just in case Just remember this, I revived you in the first place! (end at 1:11ish) AnimaShaun: '(start at 1:11) Oh hey; it’s you... Wattup. Here for another rap exchange? Or are you just here for another loss? ‘Cause that could be easily arranged, ‘Cause this is the battle for the finals man, I hope you came prepared, Because compared to the likes of yours truly you’re lyrically impaired, But what’s this? You can’t even rap, act or please? And never got the chance to get a girl on her knees? To conclude, you won’t be so hyper, Jacob when your loss is drawn Thank you for listening. This has been a verse from AnimaShaun™ (end at 1:32) '''BasaltWolf: '(you get the fucking idea. XD) At least I do a decent job at acting, you don't even try But what would you expect from guy who copies lyrics from Brysi ? '''AnimaShaun: You think you're gonna win this? i beat you once before, Now watch me take your rhymes and shove them up your back door. BasaltWolf: Things won't repeat themselves Shaun, thought you knew better that You're all by yourself, and you're not suited for combat! AnimaShaun: Ha! pathetic! You’re just here because of dumb luck, Just like Eyes. It’s like I’m only getting to battle the ones who suck BasaltWolf: Pathetic? I suck? I FUCKING BEAT NIGHTHAWK!!! If anything, you came here from dumb luck. AnimaShaun: That's not an achievement. If you beat him then he can't rap Implication being: You're so bad you induce crap! BasaltWolf: I've survived bullets from Kurai, just call me immortal You died when you got shot, it just proves your below normal. AnimaShaun: Below normal? What a bunch of shit, You get Kurai to fight all your battles because you can't lay a hit (pause beat) (Suddenly there is a giant flash of blinding light. It fades and it’s revealed to contain John.) '' '''Shaun:' Holy shit John! You’re alive! John: Apparently so... I think I have some unfinished business. I think I need revenge. Shaun: Well can’t it wait? It’s a bit rude...We’re in the middle of a battle... John: Shut up, Shaun. I’m taking this one. (Beat starts back at 0:49 for some strange reason...) John: You again? Go suck a faucet and die in a hole you wank stain, accept it man you lost and you're about to lose again, I came down from the heavens with emasculate heavenly chorus, to beat specky, jakey assholes like I am Chuck Fucking Norris (quick pause beat) (A chandelure burns what's left of John, it returns to a Poke Ball, belonging to Kurai) (quick start beat again) Kurai: Chuck Norris my ass, go back to where you belong If you think you can beat me and Jacob, you're terribly wrong! Sure I may have died more than you two, but I come back in an instant I can never be defeated, it takes you forever to listen. (quick pause beat again) (A gunshot is heard, Kurai falls, and it reveals Daniel shot him) Daniel: 'Ah the irony! '(quick start beat...again) Daniel: Eat lead and rest in pieces Mr. Puberty Voice. That’s payback for killing Shaun and John! My boys! You are just the worst rapper I’ve ever seen; you’re just illiterate, You’re pulling these raps out of your ass. That’s why they’re more than just a little shit. (quick stop...sorry this is getting annoying...) (Daniel suddenly disapears, caused by Miran's technology) (Start beat again...) Miran: (sigh) Man, you guys just can't seem to stay living Now you two can go up to heaven, and get back to kissing Yeah, Shaun, none of your characters in your show are straight. Now excuse me, I'm leaving, I'm going off to a date... (Don't worry, this is the last time you have to pause) BasaltWolf: '''...That...wasn't...HELPFUL!!!!!!!!!!! '''AnimaShaun: '''Sucks for you... '''BasaltWolf: ''(glare) ...it's on. '(Restart beat at 0:49...again)' '''BasaltWolf:' You're a weak ass kid with no skills, you're getting a beating You've sealed your fate Gordon, no time left for retreating You insist in battling big boys, you lack brains my non-friend You made it this far, but it's time for this to end. Once I'm launched in the air, I can never be caught I'll go straight through your face. Head Shot. My last line'll be familiar, check our last battle just in case You make animations, cause you're scared to show your face!! AnimaShaun: Miran? More like Moron. You’re just here for the low blows, bro, You guys are too slow! Just like Dragon to Meat or Loygansono! While I string rhyming combos, you sweat away at Retro Nintendo, You may have chosen the tempo but your chances of winning are out the window, And you may be older than me but I’m the big boy here, In rapping anyway. That’s why you’ll continue losing this year, But listen, guys I gotta go, I’m with my girlfriend tonight, So why don’t you go do the same, Salty? Oh wait... that’s right... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! (not) EPIC WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RAP BATTLES OF ERB WIKI!!!!!!!!! ::::::: '''BasaltWolf: '''This was made in one day. Truth. Who Won? AnimaShaun (Shaun, John, & Daniel) BasaltWolfED145RS (Basalt, Kurai, and Miran) Category:Blog posts